Un doux chagrin sur le chemin du bonheur
by amelix83
Summary: Une petite ballade en compagnie d'Alex Richman. Un petit chapitre de son point de vue, basé sur le roman de Jane Austen, Raison et sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Ce petit chapitre est pour tous ceux et celles qui, comme moi, ont pleuré la disparition d'une personne d'exception. Mais il ne nous quitte pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Pas tant que nous continuerons d'écrire, de lire, de rêver. Faisons-le vivre encore, à travers nos histoires, à travers nos fanfictions, gardons-le dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs.**

 **Un doux chagrin sur le chemin du bonheur**

Je marche, d'un pas rapide, fendant la brume compacte qui vient à ma rencontre. Guinness me suit docilement. J'avance sans but précis, sans savoir où je vais. Quelle importance ? Rien n'a plus d'importance. Je baisse la tête en lâchant un grognement sourd. J'ai mal à la poitrine, ma respiration est saccadée, mes poumons sont douloureux, brulants, _j'étouffe, j'étouffe_ …

L'air humide me fouette le visage, j'ouvre la bouche, ferme les yeux et respire à grands coups, sans jamais m'arrêter de marcher. _Marcher, marcher, ne pas m'arrêter de marcher_. Le brouillard qui monte du large me mouille la figure, les lèvres, je baisse encore les paupières, lève le menton et inhale, profondément. Mais à chaque fois la vision de _son_ visage s'impose à moi, _le visage d'Annie…._

Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je pense à elle, lorsque je revois mentalement ses beaux yeux songeurs qui me scrutent, sa sublime chevelure ocre qui ondoie sauvagement au vent, son sourire timide quand je lui parle. J'entends son petit rire d'enfant carillonner à mes oreilles, je la revois replacer confusément une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et ses joues qui rosissent quand je la regarde trop intensément… _et_ _sa main dans celle de l'autre_.

J'ouvre les yeux, brusquement, le souffle court, le visage brûlant. Ce souvenir est un poignard qui me lacère le cœur. Je lance un nouveau râle et accélère la cadence de ma marche infernale. J'ai besoin de marcher, je bous de l'intérieur, la douleur est insupportable. Le bruit de mes pas est étouffé par le sable trempé, les halètements de Guinness me suivent, il trotte à mes côtés, me dépasse, je sens ses coups d'œil sur moi. Cette bête est incroyable, elle me sent, elle devine mes humeurs, je le sais.

 _Que t'arrive-t-il ?_ semble-t-il me demander à travers son regard si expressif.

Mon visage se crispe.

« C'est fini, dis-je tout haut. Fini, tu comprends ? »

Ma voix d'ordinaire si calme tonne dans le silence de la plage déserte. Un coup de vent me gifle le visage en guise de réponse.

« Elle a un amoureux ! Que puis-je faire contre ça ? C'est fini ! Terminé ! Je ne la reverrai plus, plus jamais ! »

Je suis fou, je sombre dans la démence, je crie après mon chien, j'hurle au vent. Je peine à respirer, les paroles de son amie me tourmentent, me torturent, _elle part en week-end à Paris, avec lui…_

Je sens un poids m'étouffer, m'écraser la poitrine, cette pensée me déchire l'âme. Guinness lance un petit gémissement. Je le regarde, muet, tremblant : _oui, j'ai moi aussi envie de pleurer_ …

* * *

Le ciel s'est couvert, la grisaille donne à la maison un air mélancolique. Je tourne en rond depuis des heures, Guinness n'a pas cessé de rôder anxieusement autour de moi, il sent quand ça ne va pas. Je me plante face au petit cagibi où sont rangés les outils d'Ella, je les regarde, les touche, me souviens. Je cherche à sentir sa présence, j'espère trouver du réconfort, mais je me sens perdu, tout ce qui m'entoure, tous ces objets, toutes ces toiles, plus rien ne me console. Cet apaisement que me procuraient les choses d'Ella a disparu, ce sentiment d'être entouré par sa présence n'est plus. Je me sens tellement seul… _seul sans elle, sans Annie…_

Je referme la porte du placard et c'est une page de ma vie qui vient de se fermer. Je redescends, m'affale sur le canapé et prend ma tête entre mes mains.

 _Mon Dieu, mais comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_

Le silence qui m'entoure, cette affreuse solitude me terrifient. Je me rends compte à quel point je me suis habitué à elle, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, son rire, de sentir sa présence, sa chaleur auprès de moi.

Je lève la tête et regarde autour de moi avec hébétude. La maison, cette maison que j'avais habitée pour me sentir plus proche de ma femme, est désormais emplie des souvenirs d'Annie, de ses éclats de rire, de ses paroles, de ses murmures, elle est partout autour de moi, elle a laissé son empreinte dans chaque pièce, dans chaque objet, elle est partout, elle habite chacune de mes pensées, elle habite mon âme… et mon cœur.

 _Annie…_

Son prénom se glisse doucement dans mon esprit, je ferme les yeux, savoure mentalement ce que ce simple mot évoque pour moi…

Comment suis-je arrivé à ce stade où plus rien ne m'importe ? À ce point où cette femme représente tant pour moi ? Je me sens tellement frustré, tellement impuissant… je laisse s'échapper ma seule chance d'être heureux de nouveau, l'unique personne qui ait fait renaître en moi l'envie de vivre, _d'aimer…_

Je retiens ma respiration. _Oh mon Dieu…_ _Voilà, je l'aime, j'aime Annie, je suis amoureux d'elle_ …

L'évidence de ce que je ressens pour elle s'impose si soudainement à moi que j'en ai le vertige. Lentement cette douce réalité s'affirme, dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, de mon esprit, de mon âme…

Annie est partout, ce que je ressens pour elle a pris toute la place, mon amour pour elle fait battre de nouveau ce cœur que je pensais mort…

Je me laisse submerger un long moment par ce sentiment nouveau, par cette chaleur qui me grise, qui me saoule, c'est une déferlante pour mon être, je l'aime, je l'aime comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer de nouveau…

Et je dois me résigner à la laisser partir avec son amoureux…

Brusquement, je me lève. Non, je refuse, _cela ne doit pas finir ainsi, ça ne peut se finir de la sorte !_

Je brandis mon téléphone et lui envoie rapidement un petit mot où je lui demande de venir. J'ai besoin de la voir, encore une fois, j'ai besoin de lui parler. _Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, pas sans qu'elle ne sache ce que je ressens pour elle !_

* * *

Assis devant le piano, j'attends, calmement. Je me sens plus serein, plus apaisé. Accepter mes propres sentiments m'a permis de me réconcilier avec moi-même, avec la vie, mon amour pour Annie a donné un nouveau sens à mon existence.

Je souris tandis que je pianote quelques notes, distraitement. Ce piano, ce fut l'idée d'Ella, l'un de ses caprices auxquels j'avais fini par céder. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'en posséder un, même si, ni elle ni moi, ne savions jouer. J'avais fini par le lui offrir à un anniversaire. Je souris en me souvenant de son bonheur en s'asseyant sur ce même banc et faisant glisser ses doigts sur le touches en riant. Ces doux moments sont gravés dans ma mémoire, jamais ils ne s'effaceront. Mon amour pour elle restera intact dans mon cœur, jusqu'à la fin…

 _Même si une autre personne habite désormais mes pensées…_

Le bruit d'une voiture m'arrache tout à coup à ma rêverie. Je me redresse, je sens l'anxiété monter en moi. Je me lève et mets de la musique. J'entends les pas d'Annie, elle passe devant la porte, s'arrête. Je m'arrête de respirer, Guinness se lève en remuant la queue. L'instant d'après, elle frappe doucement à la porte.

« Oui, entrez s'il vous plait. »

J'essaie de garder mon calme, Annie ouvre la porte et avance de deux petits pas. Je la regarde et je sens mon cœur s'envoler.

« Bonsoir, dis-je »

Je suis surpris par le ton de ma voix, les mots sortent de ma bouche dans un souffle presque inaudible.

« Bonsoir, répond-elle. »

Ses joues roses se teintent de ce délicieux vermeil que j'aime tant. Ses cheveux sont retenus sur les côtés et elle porte un haut couleur brique qui s'accorde à merveille avec le teint de sa peau.

Elle est époustouflante. J'admire la fraicheur de son visage, l'intelligence de son regard, la douceur de son sourire. J'aime tout en elle. C'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manqué et j'aimerais tant lui dire tout ce que je pense… Mais je demeure là à la contempler longuement, muet, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Elle baisse la tête et fixe le tapis, son visage s'empourpre de plus belle, elle semble gênée, je la gêne, je le sais, mon regard la perturbe et cette pensée me donne un délicieux sentiment de plaisir. Peut-être ne lui suis-je pas aussi indifférent, après tout ?

Tout à coup, elle relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? dit-elle. »

 _Oui. Je voulais te dire… que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Que je n'ai cessé de penser à toi depuis cette nuit où je t'avais croisée au village, que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi et que savoir que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie est une torture pour moi._

Je la regarde et me rends compte à quel point j'ai envie d'aller vers elle, de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Je meurs d'envie de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, de gouter à ses lèvre, de la toucher, de la caresser…

Mais je reste là, comme sidéré, je ne trouve pas le courage de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Je crains aussi qu'elle réagisse mal, je n'ai pas envie de la brusquer. Ce que nous avons construit est tellement cher à mes yeux… je ne veux surtout pas que cette belle relation puisse se rompre à cause d'une maladresse de ma part.

Lentement, My prayer emplit l'espace, cette chanson d'un autre temps est si sensuelle et romantique… et, soudain, danser avec elle me semble une évidence.

« Oui, dis-je. Je voulais vous donner votre cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Annie tressaille et me considère avec étonnement alors que je me lève et avance vers elle. Les paroles qui s'insinuent lentement entre nous font écho à ce que je ressens, à ce que j'aimerais tant pouvoir dire. J'inspire puis je tends la main vers elle.

« Voulez-vous danser avec moi ? »

Mon Dieu, j'ai tant de mal à me retenir de l'attirer vers moi, de la serrer contre ma poitrine, de lui murmurer à l'oreille que je l'aime. Le rouge lui monte une nouvelle fois au visage, elle acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de tête puis s'approche de moi et pose doucement sa main dans la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et retiens mon souffle.

 _Seigneur…_ j'avais oublié combien cet infime contact pouvait être délicieux, sa peau est tellement douce… _Sa peau…_ cette pensée m'entraine vers d'étranges divagations. Je repense à hier soir, à ce moment où elle m'avait vu alors que je remontais de la plage totalement nu. Je songe à la manière dont elle m'avait regardé et à ce que cela avait provoqué en moi. Savoir que je pouvais à ce point la troubler m'avait procuré des sensations que j'avais pensé ne plus jamais ressentir.

Mais cela n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens en cet instant, alors que je peux réellement la toucher, la sentir ainsi. La proximité de son corps embrase le mien, chaque muscle de mon corps est tendu, à l'agonie. J'ai besoin de plus, j'ai envie de plus, _j'ai envie d'elle…_

Nos regards se croisent, elle écarquille les yeux, je lis sur son visage une myriade d'émotions, _elle m'a deviné, elle a compris_ …

Alors, je pose mon autre main dans le creux de ses reins et l'attire délicatement vers moi. Je la sens frémir entre mes bras, elle détourne son regard, appuie son visage sur mon épaule tandis que je plonge le mien dans sa chevelure. _Dieu du ciel, elle sent tellement bon…_ Je soupire, inhale, respire encore. Le contact de son corps serré contre le mien me donne le vertige, son odeur, sa chaleur, me font perdre la tête, mon désir pour elle me consume de l'intérieur. Mes mains se resserrent un peu plus sur elle tandis que nous commençons à danser. Je ferme les yeux, frôle sa nuque, je la sens frissonner, j'ouvre les yeux et fixe son cou qui s'offre à mes lèvres, qui se hérisse au contact de mon souffle, je me retiens péniblement d'y déposer un baiser, de la mordiller, de la goûter…

Le silence est complet, uniquement interrompu par la voix qui nous entraine irrémédiablement vers une danse lente et enivrante.

« Mon Dieu, The Platters, susurre Annie, tout à coup. »

Je souris dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, My prayer, vous vous souvenez ? Cette chanson me ramène invariablement à ce jour où nous nous étions rencontrés sur la route. »

Je ferme les paupières, mes pensées flottent et me transportent vers ce souvenir, cette journée qui est gravée dans mon esprit. Je revois cette belle jeune femme m'observer de sa voiture avec ce sourire timide que j'ai appris à connaitre. Je la revois descendre de sa voiture, les joues rouges, ses cheveux incroyables brillant au soleil, s'avançant vers moi d'un pas ferme, s'adressant à moi avec la spontanéité que j'admire tant.

Je me rappelle avoir été méfiant, impoli même, et l'avoir beaucoup agacée. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son visage était un livre ouvert et que je pouvais d'un coup d'œil deviner tout ce à quoi elle songeait. Mais j'étais si désespéré, si déprimé, je m'étais tant éloigné du monde, de la vie, que je n'étais plus capable de goûter à la présence d'une personne aussi généreuse et gentille qu'elle. Mon unique souhait était de rentrer chez moi et de retrouver Ella… Je vivais dans un tourbillon infernal et sans issue, et je ne pouvais deviner à ce moment-là que cette sublime jeune personne, cette inconnue, allait être ma salvatrice, mon soutien, mon refuge… et mon nouvel amour.

Et nous voilà, ici, maintenant, dansant ce slow, ensemble, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Cette pensée me déchire le cœur. Involontairement, mes doigts emprisonnent les siens plus fermement, je l'attire encore plus contre mon cœur, j'aimerais la garder ainsi avec moi, pour toujours, j'aimerais pouvoir l'empêcher de partir. Je sens qu'elle tressaille entre mes bras, elle s'accroche à moi, se hisse jusqu'à mon cou, y enfouit son visage.

Je déglutis, mes muscles se crispent, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma respiration. Danser ainsi avec elle est une torture pour mon âme, pour mes sens. Je l'étreins plus fort, je n'arrive plus à freiner mon désir pour elle, je caresse le creux de son dos, plonge mon visage dans ses cheveux… Les dernières notes de musique meurent mais nous continuons de nous mouvoir en silence, je ne peux pas la lâcher, je ne veux pas la lâcher, je voudrais que cette danse dure toute la vie.

Et puis, tout à coup, je l'entends lâcher un petit sanglot. _Mais que diable… ?_

« Annie ? »

Elle sursaute, peine à me regarder en face. _Nom de Dieu ! Elle pleure !_

« Annie ! Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?! »

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Elle s'écarte de moi tout à coup, son visage noyé de larmes, tremblant comme une feuille. La voir ainsi m'est insupportable, intolérable. Je veux aller vers elle, l'entourer de mes bras, la consoler mais elle refuse de me laisser l'approcher.

Je reste planté au milieu de la pièce, impuissant face à sa tristesse, face à son chagrin.

« Merci…, hoquète-t-elle, tout à coup. Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau. »

Puis elle se retourne et s'en va en courant. Stupéfait, je fixe le vide, l'endroit où elle se tenait, i peine quelques secondes. Mais elle a disparu, _elle est partie, partie. C'est terminé, fini, tout est fini, tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissée glisser entre tes mains._

 _Non…_ Non ! Ce que je ressens pour elle est bien trop fort, c'est une vague qui me secoue de l'intérieur, qui fait battre mon cœur, qui fait gronder mon sang, tel le tonnerre à l'extérieur.

Je quitte la pièce d'un pas rapide, me précipite vers la porte et déboule sous une pluie battante. Annie est encore là, elle se dirige vers sa voiture. Guinness surgit derrière moi et se met à aboyer mais elle ne se retourne pas et, tête baissée, fonce vers le véhicule.

Alors toute bonne volonté vole en mille morceaux. Je n'ai plus peur, je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, j'aime cette femme, de tout mon être.

Je la rattrape en quelques enjambées, l'attrape par le bras et l'attire vers moi. Mes gestes sont un peu brusques, mon désir me fait oublier toute bonne manière, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle tombe entre mes bras, pantelante, chancelante, ses yeux grands ouverts scrutant mon visage. Je la tiens contre moi, son corps est étroitement serré au mien, ses cheveux sont trempés, son nez rosi par le froid, mes yeux sont rivés vers sa bouche entrouverte, _nom de Dieu j'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser…_

Ma main se pose sur sa joue, glisse vers sa nuque, je l'attire encore… et prends possession de sa bouche. Je goûte enfin à ses lèvres, je l'embrasse, passionnément, mon désir pour elle embrase mon corps, me rend fou, et sentir qu'elle répond à mon étreinte me fait perdre la raison.

Je sens sa poitrine se soulever frénétiquement contre la mienne, ses bras entourent mon cou, ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux, mes mains agrippent ses hanches, la serrent violemment contre moi tandis que je l'embrasse, encore et encore. Elle me met au supplice, je me perds entre ses bras et elle se perd entre les miens. Je la sens trembler, elle respire faiblement contre ma bouche. Elle a besoin de reprendre son souffle, me dis-je dans un soubresaut de raison.

J'interromps notre baiser à contrecœur et m'écarte un peu, mais je ne la lâche pas. Je suis trempé jusqu'à l'os et elle aussi mais cela est de peu d'importance. Je m'appuie contre son front et scrute son visage mouillé. J'ai envie de l'embrasser encore, j'ai envie de voir son sourire, j'aimerais l'entendre dire quelque chose, me dire ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, j'aimerais savoir ce que ce baiser représente pour elle.

Mais son attitude est aux antipodes de ce que j'espérais. Sourcils froncés, elle ne me regarde même pas. Son visage est figé, sans expression, et lorsqu'elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi, je ne lis rien d'autre dans son regard qu'un profond bouleversement.

 _Elle réfléchit, elle réfléchit à ce qui vient de se passer, elle pense à l'autre…_

Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête en une fraction de seconde. Je repense à ce jeune homme qui la tenait par la main, qui l'entourait de son bras, je songe à la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir avec lui, aux folies qu'ils pourraient faire, aux projets qu'ils pourraient construire, aux rêves qu'ils pourraient réaliser…

Que puis-je bien lui offrir, moi ? Une vie faite d'absences, de séparations, de distance. Une vie stressante, fatigante.

Ella avait souffert de cela, elle ne s'était jamais habituée à mes longs voyages, à mes journées occupées, aux journalistes, aux fans… je n'avais que peu de temps pour elle et cela avait été cause de bien des disputes.

Et je ne veux pas infliger cela à Annie. Elle est tellement précieuse à mes yeux, si jeune, si brillante, si pleine de vie…

Alors, le cœur en lambeaux, je me résous à la lâcher. Je fixe les cailloux au loin, sur lesquelles ricochent les gouttes d'eau.

« Je suis désolé, dis-je. »

Annie tressaille. J'ose la regarder, je contemple son visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux d'un vert pur et franc, sa bouche aux contours parfaits, sa chevelure encadrant sauvagement son front, je regarde tout cela pour la dernière fois et j'ai de nouveau cette irrésistible envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Mais je n'en fais rien.

« Je suis tellement navré, dis-je encore. Je sais, je deviens fou, je n'aurais jamais dû… Vous êtes si jeune… mais à quoi ai-je pensé ? Vous méritez mieux. Mieux que moi. »

Elle me dévisage sans comprendre, elle doit penser que je suis fou, _oui je suis fou, fou de toi._ Je baisse de nouveau les yeux, j'attends un instant de voir sa réaction mais elle ne dit rien. Tant mieux, elle a compris, elle sait, au fond d'elle, que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Je soupire, je me sens tellement las. Las de tout.

« Pardonnez-moi, dis-je…. pardonnez-moi. »

Les mots ont du mal à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je dois partir, je dois m'éloigner, oui m'en aller, avant que je ne change d'avis. Le cœur meurtri, je fais demi-tour et rentre chez moi.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cet hommage vous aura plu. Merci à toi Nathea, jamais je n'aurais trouvé le courage de publier ceci sans tes mots d'encouragement. Merci à vous tous qui continuez à me lire. Et bien sûr, merci à vous, Alan. Vous étiez un homme charmant, un acteur brillant et vous resterez pour toujours, notre merveilleuse source d'inspiration. Merci!**

8


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà, la suite (et fin) de cette petite parenthèse du point de vue d'Alex. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

2.

La nuit est morne, sombre, interminable. Les heures s'écoulent lentement, la pluie continue de tomber. Guinness, qui s'est roulé en boule sur l'épaisse carpette à côté de mon lit, dort depuis longtemps. Allongé sur le dos, je scrute le noir, je suis incapable de fermer l'œil. Je pense, pense et pense encore à elle.

Est-elle déjà à Paris ? Je ferme les paupières, j'aurais aimé visiter Paris avec elle, oui… Et Rome, et puis New York et Los Angeles aussi… puis nous serions rentrés à Londres, et nous aurions repris notre vie, chez nous…

Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge. _Pourquoi restes-tu là, à gémir en silence ? Pourquoi y penses-tu encore ? Ça a été TA décision, la tienne, la tienne !_

C'est vrai, et j'ai à présent envie de me donner des gifles. J'aurais dû la retenir, pourquoi l'ai-je laissée partir ? Pourquoi ? C'est trop tard, à présent, pour ces jérémiades. Elle est partie, avec son amoureux, elle ne reviendra plus.

Je déglutis, j'ai la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de poing au ventre. Les images dansent devant mes yeux grands ouverts, je l'imagine, avec lui, la tenant de la main, l'enlaçant, l'embrassant comme je l'avais embrassée hier, lui faisant l'amour... comme jamais je ne pourrai le faire.

Je vois le plafond blanchir progressivement, le jour se lève, mais mon monde reste plongé dans un profond sommeil. De nouveau cette solitude, de nouveau ce silence insupportable, de nouveau ce vide, ce vide qu'a laissé Annie, dans mon cœur, dans ma vie.

Je me lève aux premières heures du jour, me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine, bois une tasse de café noir, remplis la gamelle de Guinness puis remonte. Je m'arrête sur le palier et fixe la porte de la petite chambre un instant avant de me décider.

 _Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut faire_.

J'entre dans la petite pièce. La pluie a cessé et par la baie vitrée se déversent des flots de lumière. Je me souviens de la première fois que nous avions visité cette maison. Ella s'était arrêtée au seuil de cette même porte, avait contemplé l'endroit encore vide, longuement, sans dire un mot. Puis elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre, s'était penchée et avait continué de regarder en silence. Je l'avais regardé, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Je me rappelle d'elle se retournant vers moi, les yeux brillant, et j'avais alors compris qu'elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse de ces lieux.

Cette pièce allait devenir son atelier, la lumière y était parfaite, le panorama à couper le souffle.

Mais son rêve ne s'était jamais réalisé, elle n'avait jamais pu peindre quoi que ce soit ici…

 _Mais moi je le peux._

Je peux peindre, peindre Annie.

J'ouvre la porte du débarras, regarde toutes ces choses et un étrange sentiment m'étreint le cœur. Je me sens libéré, enfin libéré. Ella sera toujours là, dans mes souvenirs, dans mon cœur, je sais que je ne trahis pas sa mémoire, je l'ai enfin accepté. Jamais Annie ne saura à quel point elle a changé ma vie, jamais elle ne devinera ce qu'elle aura représenté pour moi.

Je sors le chevalet, la console, le matériel, le tabouret. Je ferme les yeux alors que je m'installe devant la toile vierge. Je vois Annie devant moi, je vois chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses courbes, je la vois aussi clairement que si elle s'était trouvée là, devant moi. Elle me regarde comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle me regarde, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, et ses cheveux qui flottent au vent. Je l'imagine sur la plage, en bas, un endroit qu'elle n'aura jamais visité. Je l'imagine portant une robe légère, d'un jaune clair, et elle est tournée vers moi, elle m'invite à la rejoindre, elle m'appelle, je peux presque l'entendre…

Oui, j'ai envie d'immortaliser son beau sourire, son regard qui me hante, son corps qui m'obsède… Je serre les dents, ma mâchoire se contracte, _elle me manque, elle me manque déjà tellement…_ Je dois la garder avec moi, avant que le temps n'efface le souvenir de ces infimes détails de ma mémoire.

Alors je me mets au travail, sans arrêts, des heures durant. Je n'ai pas faim, je ne ressens pas la fatigue, peindre m'évite de trop penser, penser à elle avec l'autre, penser qu'elle est dans ses bras, qu'elle lui rend ses baisers comme elle m'avait rendu le mien, qu'elle va passer avec lui la nuit, les jours, peut-être la vie…

Je m'interromps un moment, ces pensées me sont tellement douloureuses. N'aurais-je donc jamais le droit d'être heureux ? Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

Je revois l'expression de son visage à l'instant où je l'avais quittée devant la maison. J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi et m'y étais adossé, attendant, souhaitant, priant pour qu'elle vienne me retrouver, pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne pourrait partir avec son amoureux, qu'elle voulait rester avec moi.

Mais Annie était partie et mes rêves étaient brutalement partis en fumée. Me haït-elle ? M'a-t-elle déjà oublié ?

Je soupire, comment ai-je pu y croire un seul instant ? Oui, j'ai été fou, fou de croire que je pourrais être tout ce dont elle a besoin.

Je reprends mon travail. Je m'acharne à chasser ces idées de ma tête, je m'accroche, je dois m'accrocher. La peindre est la façon pour moi de ne pas trop réfléchir, de ne pas laisser les sombres idées me submerger, m'obséder. Je dois m'accrocher, je m'accroche à elle, à son souvenir, c'est la seule chose qui me reste. La seule.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone m'arrache à un sommeil lourd. Je me lève péniblement de mon lit, là où je m'étais effondré de fatigue, je ne sais plus exactement à quel moment. Je regarde l'horloge sur ma commode, il est dix heures du soir. Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures, je ne tenais plus debout. Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

« Allô ? dis-je dans un grognement. »

« Alex ! Quelle joie de t'entendre ! »

Je souris, c'est Karen.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon chéri ? Ta voix est bizarre, tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Je… je n'ai pas bien dormi, dis-je. Comment va Andrew ? »

« Très bien, nous sommes à Paris. J'avais pensé venir te voir, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu me manques, vieil ours ! »

Je tressaille, Annie aurait dit la même chose. Puis elle aurait rougi et un petit sourire aurait étiré les commissures de ses lèvres, ces lèvres parfaites que j'avais embrassées… Mon Dieu j'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que tout ceci s'est passé, les heures, sans elle, sont interminables, c'est insupportable ce vide, _elle me manque, elle me manque…_

« Alex ? »

« Oui ? »

« Que me caches-tu ? »

« Rien. »

« Alex, ne me mens pas ! Quelque chose ne va pas, je te connais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu allais mieux depuis un temps, tu ne te sens plus bien de nouveau ? Chéri, je pense que tu devrais consulter, ça t'aiderait, vraiment. »

 _Non, c'est Annie dont j'ai besoin, pas d'un psy._

« Karen… ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, dis-je. »

« Ah ! alors il y a bien quelque chose qui te tracasse. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Eh bien… »

J'hésite un instant, que dire ?

« Il y a quelqu'un. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, voilà. »

« Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle. »

Elle se tait quelques secondes, je sens qu'elle est très surprise.

« C'est… sérieux ? »

Sa voix trahit sa perplexité : il y a encore quelques semaines je pleurais ma femme au point de vouloir me suicider. Et me voilà amoureux, comme un fou. J'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre comment diable cela s'est produit.

« Oui, tu me connais, dis-je. »

Karen sait que je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, et que quand j'aime, j'aime, pour de bon.

« Alors, c'est une bonne nouvelle… non ? dit-elle hésitante. »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Je vois… dans ce cas, tu me raconteras tout demain, décide-t-elle. »

Je repose mon téléphone en soupirant. Karen ne changera jamais. Ai-je vraiment envie de tout lui dire ?

Je lui avais parlé lorsque Annie et moi nous étions disputés la première fois, mais je ne lui avais rien dit à son sujet. Nous avions évoqué mon état de santé, ma tentative de suicide et tout le reste mais j'avais omis de mentionner tout ce qui concernait Annie.

Annie était mon petit secret à moi. Cette petit partie de ma vie que je prenais plaisir à cacher. Ces sentiments que je ne parvenais pas encore à définir avaient déjà pris tant de place en moi… mais je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte. Je ne me rendais pas compte que mon amour pour elle s'était déjà enraciné dans mon cœur…

Voilà, je repense à elle, c'est inévitable. Je n'ai plus sommeil. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre en me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire en cet instant. Quatre jours sont passés et ma douleur est intacte. Pense-t-elle à moi ? Non… elle est avec lui, elle est avec lui quelque part, et ils font l'amour, comme des fous…

Mes poings se crispent de chaque côté de mes flancs. _Non, non !_ Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, c'est trop douloureux…

Je quitte la chambre en courant et reprends ma peinture.

* * *

Stupéfaite, Karen me regarde en silence. Andrew toussote discrètement. Tous deux sont arrivés en début d'après-midi. Nous avons longuement parlé, de la maison, de mon état de santé et, bien sûr, d'Annie.

« Eh bien… je dois avouer que ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais, dit Karen au bout d'un moment. »

« Je sais, dis-je. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravise. Je sais, je le vois dans son regard, dans l'expression de son visage, elle pense que je suis fou, que je perds la tête.

« Quoi ? À quoi penses-tu ? dis-je, exaspéré par son mutisme. »

« Eh bien… je ne sais que dire, ma foi… tout ceci est assez surprenant, te connaissant. Cette fille doit être assez spéciale pour t'avoir mis dans un tel état. »

« Oui, elle l'est. »

« Je comprends que tu puisses avoir de l'affection pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, poursuit Karen doucement. »

Je me tourne vers elle, sourcils froncés.

« Karen, ce que je ressens pour elle n'est pas de la reconnaissance, dis-je brusquement.»

A son tour elle sourcille et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis elle se tourne vers Andrew et tous deux échangent un regard. Je soupire. Si seulement ils avaient connu Annie, alors ils comprendraient.

« Crois-moi, je suis le premier surpris par tout ce qui arrive, dis-je à Karen. J'ai changé, _elle_ m'a changé, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte…»

Je me tais, c'est tellement douloureux de parler de quelque chose qui ne peut plus être.

« Mon Dieu, Alex, cette histoire semble t'avoir beaucoup affecté, reprend Karen d'un air soucieux. »

« C'est vrai, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. »

Andrew se penche en avant et me regarde avec préoccupation. J'ai la mine de quelqu'un qui n'a presque pas dormi en cinq jours, mais c'est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations. Karen se lève et vient s'agenouiller devant la bergère.

« Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à Londres avec nous ? Parler de tout cela te sera bénéfique, rester seul ici ne t'aidera en rien. »

Je tressaille. _Partir…_ Je pense à la toile encore inachevée en haut, dans la petite chambre. _Non, pas encore._

« Il me reste quelques affaires à régler ici, dis-je d'un ton évasif. »

« Quelles affaires ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais, Maggie pourrait t'aider. Elle nous aide beaucoup, Andrew et moi, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? »

Andrew hoche la tête. Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, puis je comprends. Karen et Andrew ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'ils consultaient pour cela chez un psy.

« J'y penserai, Karen, vraiment, dis-je. Mais je ne peux pas partir tout de suite. »

Karen me dévisage avec son infinie douceur, puis elle hausse les épaules et se relève.

« Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux… Je sais combien il est inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis. »

Nous échangeons un sourire. Guinness se lève tout à coup et quitte le séjour.

« Et que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? s'enquiert Andrew. »

« Rien, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, et je vais reprendre la mienne. »

Les mots sortent de ma bouche comme une litanie à laquelle je ne crois pas moi-même. Reprendre ma vie… Je regarde par la fenêtre au loin, je vois les arbres frissonner au vent, j'entends le murmure des vagues, j'imagine ce qu'aurait été la vie avec elle... Nous aurions passé nos journées en bas sur la plage, nous aurions fait de longues balades, nous aurions ri, nous aurions pris des bains de minuit puis nous aurions fait l'amour sur le sable… Je soupire, ce n'est que maintenant que je la sais inaccessible que je réalise à quel point j'ai besoin d'elle.

Je reste silencieux, je me sens tellement las, j'aimerais être seul, je n'ai plus envie de parler de tout cela. J'entends Karen soupirer puis sortir de la pièce.

« Alex, chuchote Andrew. Tu es certain que tu peux rester seul ici ? Nous nous faisons du souci pour toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu refasses une idiotie. »

« Je ne ferai pas d'idiotie, sois tranquille. »

Je contemple à nouveau le paysage à travers la fenêtre en silence. Andrew reste un moment puis finit par quitter le living à la recherche de sa femme.

Je les entends parler, leurs voix sont lointaines, mes idées sont ailleurs, à mille lieues d'ici... Elles sont à Paris, elles sont avec Annie, avec son souvenir, avec son sourire… Je lâche un nouveau soupir, mes amis ont cessé de bavarder, leurs pas se rapprochent. Je me tourne vers l'entrée, je me montre un hôte désastreux.

« Karen, que… »

Je m'interromps brusquement.

 _Annie est là, devant mes yeux_.

Je la regarde, convaincu d'être en proie à une hallucination. Mon esprit me joue des tours, toutes ces journées sans quasiment dormir ni manger finissent par altérer mon raisonnement. Lentement, je me lève, certain que cette merveilleuse vision va s'évaporer.

« Annie... »

Je deviens fou, je murmure son prénom, désespérément. Mais rien ne se passe. Annie est là, elle ne disparait pas, ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire timide, ses joues se teintent d'écarlate. _Elle est là, elle est vraiment là…_

« Bonsoir, dit-elle. »

« Oui, tu es là, tu es revenue, dis-je dans un souffle. »

La folle envie d'aller vers elle, de la prendre dans mes bras, de la toucher, de l'embrasser comme jamais auparavant, me prend soudainement, c'est un désir insensé qui enflamme chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'avance vers elle de quelques pas lorsque je réalise soudainement que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Karen est là aussi, elle se tient en retrait et me regarde, les yeux pétillants tandis qu'Andrew, debout à côté d'elle, affiche un grand sourire.

« N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse surprise ? s'exclame Karen. »

Fidèle à elle-même, elle enlace Annie chaleureusement, puis elle vient vers moi avec son sourire que je connais si bien.

« Tu ne nous avais point dit à quel point elle est belle…, dit-elle en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux. »

 _Que diable… !_ Je la mitraille du regard, mais elle continue de me toiser sans ciller, le visage radieux. Pourquoi doit-elle toujours dire à voix haute ce que je préfère taire ?

« Karen…, chuchote Andrew. »

Il nous regarde l'un et l'autre, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

« Oui ? demande Karen de sa voix la plus innocente. »

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous retirer, ma chérie. »

Je me tourne vers Andrew, nous échangeons un bref regard. Je lui souris, _Merci, Andrew_ , lui dis-je en silence. Il hoche la tête, il me comprend, comme toujours, à demi-mots.

« Oh, oui, bien entendu, dit Karen avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi. Je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, Annie et toi, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, bonne soirée mon cher, je te rappellerai demain, OK ? »

Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis prend Annie dans ses bras et la serre fort contre son cœur.

« J'ai été ravie de vous connaitre, ma chère enfant, dit-elle. Prenez bien soin de vous…»

Je vois Annie rougir tandis que Karen lui susurre quelque chose de plus à l'oreille. Ensuite, ils s'en vont, et nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls, Annie et moi.

 _Seuls_. Cette idée me donne la chair de poule. Je la contemple en silence, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'elle soit là, chez moi, un million de questions me viennent à l'esprit. Par où commencer ?

« Je ne savais pas… »

Je m'interromps, nous avons dit la même chose au même moment. Je garde un prudent silence. J'ai tant de choses à dire… Mais j'ai peur de dire quelque chose qui puisse encore plus la blesser.

Je sens qu'elle hésite aussi à parler, elle me regarde un instant, elle attend sans doute que je m'exprime mais c'est elle qui finit par parler la première.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des invités, je suis désolée de m'être présentée de la sorte, sans prévenir… »

Je me retiens péniblement de rire, _oh, chérie, rien n'a plus d'importance que toi en ce moment…_

« Non, s'il vous plait, dis-je, vous ne me dérangez en aucune manière. Karen et Andrew sont des amis très proches, je n'ai aucun secret pour eux, même… même si cela peut vous sembler étrange. »

« J'avoue que je ne vous imaginais point en ami d'une personne aussi… aussi désinvolte que Karen Sixsmith. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, notre amitié la surprend, c'est évident. Karen et moi sommes si différents.

« Je sais. Disons… que nous nous complétons. Karen est très attentive, très compréhensive et extrêmement gentille et je trouve en elle, malgré ses airs un peu extravagants, une précieuse confidente. Quant à Andrew… c'est un homme extraordinairement intelligent, le meilleur des amis qui soient. »

Un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous. Et je sens qu'il est venu le moment d'aborder les choses délicates.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà rentrée de votre… séjour à Paris. »

J'ai du mal à m'exprimer, j'ai toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens. Annie se raidit, le rouge lui monte aux joues.

« Oui, je… ce n'était pas prévu, en effet. »

Ses yeux papillonnent, elle fixe la moquette, elle me torture, je suis désespéré de savoir, pourquoi se tait-t-elle ?

« Il y a eu un… imprévu ? dis-je pour l'encourager. »

Dis-moi, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Nos regards se croisent, elle semble réfléchir, elle m'observe, à quoi pense-t-elle ? Tout à coup elle relève le menton et me regarde bien en face.

« En effet, il y a eu un changement, dit-elle. Je suis rentrée, seule. »

Je retiens mon souffle. _Seule ? Sans lui ?_ _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Je la regarde, incapable de dire le moindre mot. J'ai tellement peur… peur de la blesser, peur d'être blessé. Je sais, elle attend que je réagisse. Elle me toise, le visage en feu.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui m'amène ici, chez vous, ce soir ? »

Sa voix a tremblé, mon mutisme l'agace beaucoup.

« Si, bien sûr que si. »

Je me tais de nouveau, j'essaye de peser mes mots, je ne veux pas l'influencer, influencer ses décisions, ses choix, je veux qu'elle soit libre de rester ou de partir. Ne voit-elle pas à quel point il m'est ardu de me contrôler, de me retenir de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser, de lui dire que je l'aime ? Ne voit-elle pas à quel point je suis partagé entre mon envie d'être avec elle et mon désir qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie ? Je la veux, pour moi seul, plus que toute autre chose au monde. Mais je veux également que ça soit sa décision. C'est à elle et à elle seule de décider. Ne comprend-elle pas ?

Mais je vois à l'expression de son visage que mon attitude l'enrage. Elle ne devine rien du combat qui se joue dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. Elle fronce les sourcils puis, soudain, elle explose.

« C'est tout ? Vous ne me demandez pas où est Jerry ? Pourquoi je ne suis plus avec lui à Paris, au lieu d'être ici ? Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir ? Est-ce là tout ce que je vous inspire ? »

Mon cœur se resserre. Si, bien sûr que je veux savoir. Je crève d'envie de savoir ! Et en même temps, je pense à ce jour où nous nous étions séparés devant la maison, aux derniers mots que je lui avais dit. Ai-je réellement changé d'avis ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment qu'elle lâche tout pour être avec moi ? Suis-je à ce point égoïste ?

« Annie… »

 _Tu ferais mieux de rester avec lui._

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée, l'autre jour ? m'interrompt-elle brusquement. »

Un silence orageux emplit soudainement l'espace entre nous. Je la regarde et songe à ce baiser, je songe à mes propres sentiments, à ce que je peux lui offrir. Je la contemple, elle est si belle… trop belle pour moi, trop jeune, trop fragile…

« Votre place est avec votre amoureux, Annie, dis-je. »

Voilà, je la rejette, pour la seconde fois. _Et cette fois elle va te haïr, pour de bon_.

« Jerry n'est plus mon amoureux, dit-elle. »

 _Quoi !_ Je me fige, la pièce se met à tourner. J'ai peur, tellement peur d'y croire…

« Notre relation ne pouvait plus durer, murmure-t-elle, les yeux rivées vers un point du sol. Cela faisait un moment déjà que ça n'allait plus entre nous. »

« Je suis navré. »

Je dis la première chose qui me passe par l'esprit. Elle semble encore très affectée. Que s'est-il passé entre-eux ? Ai-je été la cause de tout cela ? Toutes ces questions me brulent la langue. Annie lève la tête et me dévisage d'un air hésitant.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, chuchote-t-elle. »

« Annie… je crois que vous le savez très bien. »

 _Nom de Dieu, je t'aime !_

« Non, je ne sais rien du tout ! s'écrie-t-elle. Vous êtes si… compliqué ! Je ne sais jamais ce que vous pensez réellement, vous êtes un mystère et… »

 _Ça suffit !_ La seconde qui suit, elle est entre mes bras et je suis en train de l'embrasser. Rien n'a plus d'importance, j'aime cette femme, je suis bien trop égoïste, je ne peux pas renoncer à elle, je ne veux pas renoncer à elle. Je l'embrasse, désespérément, farouchement, je m'accroche à elle, à ses lèvres, à son souffle, je m'accroche à ce baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me sens renaître, je revis entre ses bras, je respire parce qu'elle respire, je vis au rythme de son cœur qui bat contre ma poitrine.

Je l'aime, j'ai envie d'elle, _mon Dieu comme j'ai envie d'elle_. Je me détache de ses lèvres, sème d'autres baisers encore sur son visage. Elle sent tellement bon, sa peau est si douce, j'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie de la goûter, toute entière. J'ai envie d'embrasser chaque centimètre de son corps qui me rend fou. J'entreprends de déboutonner son chemisier en partie puis je fais glisser le tissu sur son épaule. Je plonge dans son cou, je l'embrasse encore en suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire, de sa clavicule. Je l'entends gémir doucement, elle renverse la tête en arrière, sa respiration se fait plus bruyante, _nom de Dieu, je perds le contrôle_ , entendre ses halètements, la sentir si chancelante entre mes bras fait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines.

Je la dénude un peu plus, j'embrasse la naissance de sa gorge, sa poitrine se soulève frénétiquement, elle soupire de plus en plus vite, _elle me fait perdre la tête, j'ai tellement envie d'elle..._

Je m'interromps un instant, lève les yeux, et la regarde, paupières fermées, frémissante, abandonnée à mes caresses… _Elle a l'air si jeune, si vulnérable…_ Brusquement, mes craintes refont surface.

« Annie…, dis-je »

Ma voix n'est qu'un grognement rauque. Annie ouvre les yeux et me regarde toute étourdie et encore une fois sa fragilité me saute aux yeux.

« Es-tu certaine que ?... »

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle puisse regretter quoi que soit après. Je veux être certain que c'est ce qu'elle veut, qu'elle me veut, moi, comme moi je la veux. En guise de réponse elle m'agrippe et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. _Merde !_ Je réponds à son baiser passionné, la serre entre mes bras, _oui, elle me désire_ , et cette idée fait disparaitre les miettes de raison qui me restaient.

L'excitation monte en moi d'un cran tandis que je pense déjà à la nuit qui nous attend… quand, tout à coup, elle interrompt doucement notre baiser.

« Il faut que je te dise une chose, dit-elle tout bas. »

« Oui ? »

Reprenant péniblement mes esprits, je la dévisage, intrigué. Que se passe-t-il ?

« Je… je n'ai jamais… je veux dire que… je suis… »

Elle se tait, se mord violemment la lèvre inférieure et évite de croiser mon regard. Je l'observe avec plus d'attention, que vient-elle de dire ? Elle n'a jamais… _quoi ?_ Je pose un doigt sur son menton et l'oblige à relever la tête. Je la contemple longuement, elle semble si confuse, si embarrassée, et je me demande ce que peut cacher ce regard plein de timidité… A moins que…

« Annie… C'est la première fois ?... »

 _Nom de Dieu, elle est vierge !_ Je continue de la regarder, ébahi, tandis que, le visage en feu, elle hoche la tête sans me regarder. Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête. _Elle est vierge !_ Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Elle avait un copain, je ne comprends pas… Je prends son visage en coupe entre mes paumes, je la regarde d'un œil nouveau, je la découvre, je réalise, soudain, à quel point cette situation doit être difficile pour elle.

« Annie, comment est-ce possible ? Ceci est réellement… surprenant ! »

Elle tressaille, le sang envahit ses joues et, brusquement, elle s'écarte de moi et se poste devant la cheminée

« Ça va, ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi, dit-elle le dos tourné.»

« Mais, je ne me moque nullement de toi ! »

Je la rejoins, m'arrête juste derrière elle. L'odeur de ses cheveux est délicieuse, je penche la tête vers elle et j'inspire profondément. Je dois la rassurer, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente blessée.

« Tu étais avec quelqu'un, j'ai toujours supposé que vous… Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez rompu ? »

Elle agite la tête en guise d'assentiment. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est à mon tour d'être frustré par son mutisme, ne devine-t-elle pas à quel point cette confession me bouleverse ?

« Annie, parle-moi. »

 _Pour l'amour du Ciel, dis-moi !_ J'ai besoin de savoir ! J'ai besoin de comprendre quel est le miracle qui t'a conduite ainsi jusqu'à moi, ce soir. Un frisson parcourt soudainement mon corps. Je viens de réaliser que je serai le premier homme de sa vie. _Le premier_. Cette pensée me donne le vertige. Je ferme les yeux, j'attends qu'elle trouve le courage de me parler ouvertement.

« La vérité est que je n'ai jamais ressenti cette attirance envers qui que ce soit… même envers Jerry, murmure-t-elle au bout d'une interminable minute. Jusqu'à ce jour où… où je t'ai vu, au bas de la falaise. »

J'ouvre les yeux, ah, oui. Ce fameux jour… je la revois me fixant, les yeux écarquillés, je la revois qui s'enfuit, je revois son embarras lorsque je l'avais rejointe plus tard pour nos cours… je repense à tout ça et je comprends, enfin je comprends. Et je me rends compte que durant tout ce temps, nous nous aimions, sans même nous en apercevoir.

« Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je.»

 _Je t'aime._ J'espère qu'elle le sait, qu'elle devine combien je tiens à elle. Elle hoche la tête puis elle tourne son visage et l'enfouit dans mon cou sans rien dire. Je l'attire contre moi, je la sens frémir sans cesse, je ferme les yeux, je songe à la nuit que nous allons passer ensemble, je réalise lentement ce que cela implique. Elle va découvrir l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie, avec moi… ma respiration s'accélère, cette idée fait frémir mon sang dans mes veines, mes musclent sont tendus… Mais je vais devoir me montrer très prudent.

J'ouvre les yeux, la fais doucement tourner vers moi. Nos regards se croisent, elle se hisse sur la pointe des orteils, elle veut m'embrasser, mais j'ai une meilleure idée en tête. Je me baisse et la soulève brusquement du sol. Elle pousse un petit cri, me regarde en souriant alors que je monte avec elle jusqu'à ma chambre. Ses joues sont roses, ses yeux embrumés, je me demande ce à quoi elle pense, j'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'elle peut ressentir en cet instant.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre, je la dépose sur ses pieds. Je souris en découvrant son regard surpris.

« Prenons notre temps, lui dis-je à l'oreille. »

J'ai envie de lui faire découvrir ce qu'est de faire l'amour. Je veux qu'elle se souvienne de cette nuit, toute sa vie.

Je reprends possession de sa bouche, mes mains parcourent son corps, caressent ses reins, remontent le long de ses flancs, effleurent sa poitrine. Elle gémit doucement contre ma bouche, ses mains agrippent mes cheveux, je glisse de ses lèvres à son cou que j'embrasse, puis son épaule à moitié dénudée. Doucement je termine de déboutonner son chemisier qui glisse au sol et je la regarde. _Mon dieu, elle est si belle_. Elle baisse les yeux, tandis que, lentement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux, j'achève d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements, son pantalon que je fais glisser le long de ses jambes, puis ses sous-vêtements que je lance avec joie dans un coin de la chambre. Je reste là à la contempler, complètement nue devant moi, et j'en ai le souffle coupé. _Elle est éblouissante_. Elle croise mon regard, frémissante, le visage écarlate, puis de nouveau elle dévie son regard. Sa pudeur me trouble beaucoup, c'est donc la première fois qu'un homme la regarde ainsi. _Tu es le premier, le premier de sa vie_. Ce que nous sommes en train de vivre est aussi bouleversant pour elle que pour moi. Mais j'ai conscience qu'il faut que je la rassure.

« Tu es tellement belle…, dis-je en relevant son menton. »

Nous nous regardons longuement, elle me sourit, puis ses yeux glissent vers ma gorge. Se mordant les lèvres, elle lève la main, caresse ma poitrine, les poils de mon torse, _elle veut me toucher_ , _elle veut me découvrir…_ Je souris intérieurement, je devine ce à quoi elle pense, son innocence est vraiment touchante J'enlève alors mon T-shirt et la regarde tandis qu'elle entreprend de me caresser à son tour. Je sens ses mains trembler sur ma peau, elle dessine des arcs en suivant les muscles de mon torse, puis elle se penche, inspire, son souffle me hérisse le duvet, ses lèvres déposent des baisers sur ma poitrine et un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque sa langue prend le relai. Je ferme les yeux, l'attrape de chaque côté des hanches, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus chaotique. Ses mains continuent de me caresser, ses gestes se font plus audacieux, elle frôle mon abdomen, suit la ligne de poils qui descend vers mon nombril puis elle s'aventure encore plus bas…

 _Nom d'un chien !_ Je rouvre les yeux, pantelant, _du calme, du calme !_ Chaque muscle de mon corps est tendu, tous mes sens sont en alerte. Je m'écarte un peu d'elle et retire d'un seul geste mon pantalon et mon boxer.

Je cherche à nouveau son regard, je guette ses réactions, c'est elle qui doit me guider dans cette danse. Je suis ses prunelles qui me contemplent un long moment, je lis l'émerveillement dans son regard, sa respiration s'accélère, elle s'approche de moi et, précautionneusement, elle reprend ses attouchements là où elle s'était arrêtée. Ses doigts frémissent et me font frémir, ils m'effleurent d'abord puis se font soudainement plus pressants. Je ferme de nouveau les paupières, elle me met au supplice, mon sang est en effervescence, mon corps un brasier. Il m'est de plus en plus ardu de garder le control lorsqu'elle me touche ainsi, lorsqu'elle me caresse là…

Tout à coup, je l'interromps, l'étreins fort contre moi et l'embrasse. Elle passe les bras derrière mon cou, s'accroche à moi, geint contre ma bouche. Mes mains pressent la chair de ses reins, de ses fesses, sentir ses seins, son corps nu collé contre le mien me rend fou, c'est tellement excitant, _je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie d'elle, là tout de suite…_

Alors je l'entraine vers le lit, l'allonge et grimpe à mon tour sur le matelas. Je me hisse jusqu'à sa poitrine, plonge la tête entre ses seins, hume son odeur qui me saoule, puis je prends possession de sa peau, je goûte enfin à ses seins que j'embrasse, lèche, mordille. Sa poitrine se gonfle frénétiquement, elle se tortille en gémissant bruyamment mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je l'embrasse encore, sur son ventre, sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses… puis je remonte de nouveau jusqu'à sa bouche, m'appuis sur mes coudes, la regarde. Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec une femme comme elle, comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Yeux fermés, tête renversée en arrière, elle est là, savourant mes caresses,… sauf que je vais devoir lui infliger un moment des plus désagréables.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde d'un air interrogatif.

« Annie… je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal, dis-je. »

Elle esquisse un petit sourire et pose son index sur mes lèvres.

« Chut, susurre-t-elle. J'ai confiance en toi… et j'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Je lui souris à mon tour, _ma belle Annie, si tu savais combien je t'aime_. Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues, m'attire vers elle et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je ferme les yeux, mon corps pèse sur le sien : elle relève les genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches, ses doigts s'incrustent dans mes omoplates. _Pardonne-moi, mon amour…_ et, précautionneusement, je plonge en elle.

Elle pousse un petit cri étouffé, je la sens se raidir sous moi. J'ouvre les yeux, scrute son visage. Elle serre les paupières, les secondes s'écoulent mais je ne bouge pas. Mon sang bat violement contre mes temps, je fais appel à toute mon expérience, à tout mon self-control, puis je reprends mon mouvement avec une lenteur exagérée. Je me tiens au-dessus d'elle, je garde les yeux ouverts, je veux la regarder, j'observe son visage, mes va-et-vient se font au rythme de ses réactions. Petit à petit, elle se détend. Elle noue ses bras dans mon dos et m'attire vers elle. Je fourre mon visage dans son cou, j'entends ses halètements contre mon oreille, je bouge de plus en plus vite, _c'est tellement bon…_ Je m'abandonne moi aussi, je me perds petit à petit, les sensations prennent le dessus, mes pensées s'éparpillent, je glisse progressivement, je glisse vers l'extase, l'extase d'être avec elle, avec mon amour. Avec Annie.

 **Merci à vous toutes qui m'avez écrit, Nathea, Shukrat, Guest, merci pour vos mots d'encouragement, "mmg" merci aussi, j'imagine que cela a été dur pour toi aussi, avais-tu déjà vu Alan au théâtre?**

 **J'écrirai peut-être d'autres chapitres du point de vue d'Alex, au moment où ils sont séparés à Londres. Je vous ferai signe! A bientôt.**

15


End file.
